This invention relates to a vehicle body, and in particular relates to an improved air intake housing for introducing fresh air through a cowl box into an air conditioner for an automotive vehicle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional construction of a cowl box 1 arranged onto a vehicle body. The cowl box 1 includes a dash upper panel 2 connected to the upper edge of a dash lower panel 4 and a cowl top panel 3 joined to the dash upper panel 2. An air inlet or intake opening 6 is formed in the top portion of the cowl top panel 3. Also, a second air inlet 7 is formed in the dash upper panel 2. A blower 9 of an air conditioner 8 is connected to the air inlet 7 so that the air can be directly introduced from the cowl box 1 into the air conditioner. A drain hole 10 is formed at both side edges of the cowl box 1, as is illustrated, to drain any water such as rain and cleaning water that comes into the cowl box 1 through the air intake opening 6. A hood ledge panel 11 is provided as a side wall of an engine compartment 12. The numeral 13 denotes a front pillar.
In the conventional structure, however, air is directly introduced from the cowl box 1 into the air conditioner 8. Therefore, when the sound level of the air flowing through the cowl box 1 becomes high at high speeds, the leakage and transmission of the noise or increased sound near the air inlet 7 disturbs the quiet within the passenger compartment. As shown in FIG. 2, a flange 7a is formed at the periphery of the air inlet 7 in order to prevent the water from flowing thereinto. However, the flange 7a is not effective against the spattered water that sometimes comes into the air conditioner 8 together with the air. In order to solve such a problem, a complicated sealing construction must be provided.
In general, various wire harnesses pass through the engine compartment 12 and the passenger compartment 14 for the purpose of electrically connecting the parts arranged in the engine compartment 12 with the parts arranged within the passenger compartment 14. As a harness 15 penetrates the dash lower panel 4, the noise or sound coming from the engine compartment 12 is easily transmitted and leaked through the clearance between the harness 15 and the dash lower panel 4. Thus, it is extremely difficult to keep the passenger compartment quiet at high speeds.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another conventional structure for introducing air into an air conditioner 8. An air box panel 17 is attached to the outer side of the dash side panel 16 so as to form an air box 18 which communicates with the cowl box 1. An air inlet 19 is formed in a portion of the dash side panel 16 facing the air box 18 so as to introduce the air through the air box 18 into the air conditioner 8. According to such a construction, there is a reasonable distance between the air inlet or intake opening 6 of the cowl box 1 and the air inlet 19 of the air box 18. The increased sound level at high speeds is lowered while the air flows through an air intake passage within the cowl box and the air box 18 and the noise in the passenger compartment is reduced to a greater extent than with the structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. However, as the harness 15 penetrates the dash lower panel 4, the leakage and transmission of the engine noise can not be completely prevented. Also, a drain duct 20 is independently placed in the air box 18 in order to drain the water at the lower portion of the air box 18. Consequently, the layout of those members becomes complicated. In addition, it is necessary to seal completely the joint portion between the drain duct 20 and the air box 18.